


Cannot Resist This Burning Love Of Mine

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Kiyo-hime considers Ritsuka as her Anchin, but she simply cannot find a way to make her hers. But what happens when she turns up the heat on her dear Anchin-sama?
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Series: fate/kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 15





	Cannot Resist This Burning Love Of Mine

“You’re mine, you know, my dear Anchin-sama,” Kiyo-hime murmured into Ritsuka’s ear, her body so close and so hot that it made the parts of Ritsuka’s skin that she was touching feel like they were on fire. Kiyo-hime’s naked body was pressed against her own, naturally radiating an unnatural heat which almost felt like it was burning, as she held Ritsuka tightly, making sure that she couldn’t escape even if she had wanted to. One of her hands had gone down to her crotch, and was busy rubbing her clit, each touch sending a spark throughout Ritsuka’s body.

“I’m yours,” Ritsuka managed to repeat what Kiyo-hime had said through her gasps of pleasure, feeling herself panting from both the heat and the way that the other girl was pleasuring her. Each touch of her fingers felt like it was about to light a fire, the heat in her groin making her head spin. It was hard not to relent in the face of all of this, to embrace it all and fall into Kiyo-hime’s embrace. “I’m yours, Kiyo-hime, I’m all yours and nothing but yours.”

“Mhm, good girl,” Kiyo-hime shuffled her body even closer, her tongue moving along Ritsuka’s face, leaving a searing hot trail of saliva. It was so hot, yet it felt so good, and Ritsuka gritted her teeth as she tried to stifle making too much noise. It was difficult, though, the way that Kiyo-hime was simply making her feel so good just by touching her, just by radiating this unnatural warmth which seemed designed specifically to light a fire inside of Ritsuka.   
Without thinking twice, Ritsuka turned her face and pulled Kiyo-hime closer, pushing her lips to hers. It seemed to catch Kiyo-hime by surprise, as she let out a muffled squeak, but Ritsuka didn’t care. She just wanted to feel more of the heat, to feel like she was on fire, and in order to do that she needed to feel more of Kiyo-hime. It wasn’t long before she adjusted and kissed back, letting the two explore each other’s mouths even as Kiyo-hime continued to finger Ritsuka.

Eventually, it was all simply too much, and Ritsuka came hard, breaking the kiss and moaning out Kiyo-hime’s name as her mind simply faded in the face of all of these emotions that had washed over her. Even though she was her Master, Ritsuka was Kiyo-hime’s Anchin at this moment, and she would fulfill all the whims that she would have wanted of her if asked. Dazed, she looked over at Kiyo-hime and saw the corners of her lips tug upwards slightly, her smile more than content.

“Hush now, my dear Anchin-sama,” she said, patting Ritsuka’s head and bringing her in even closer, the heat radiating from her softening ever so slightly, as if it had been heightened simply for the sake of Ritsuka’s own pleasure, “I am here for you…”

“I’m the only one who you’ll ever need from here on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
